Camp of Horrors
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan are sent to camp to investigate recent demon energy there. I hope the camp's insured.
1. Prelude

Talon: Hey! This is Talon, the author of this story!

Skittles: And I'm Skittles! I help whenever she has writers block or is going to kill Hiei!

Talon: Now, remember, WE DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!!

Skittles: we don't?

Talon: Well, maybe if someone hadn't spent all of my money on Hiei plushies...

Skittles: Are you ACCUSING me?

Talon: Let me think-yes.

Skittles: Can we just start my story?

Talon: It's my story!!!

Skittles: Whatever!

Camp of Horrors- Prelude

"You're sending us WHERE?!?!?" Yusuke yelled, a look of terror on his face.

"To a summer camp to investigate recent demon energy there." Koeima replied.

"Let me get this straight. You're sending us to a stupid ningen torture chamber where we have to pretend to be thirteen to investigate?" Hiei said.

"Yup!" Koeima said, oblivious to the hidden razor in Hiei's voice. "Unless, of course, you would like to spend the rest of your life in jail."

"When do we leave?" Hiei said dully.

"Well, your plane leaves tomorrow."

"Wait just one minute. Plane?!? Just where is this place?" Kuwabara said.

"It's in a small town in Massachusetts."

"And that is... where?" Yusuke said.

"It's in the United States. You might want to pack. Here's some information on the camp." Koeima said, handing them all a slip of paper.

Hiei stormed out. Kurama ran after him, probably to threaten- er... convince him to go. Yusuke and Kuwabara exited together, both wondering why the hey the toddler would sign them up for camp.

Talon: Short, I know... Hopefully, the chapters will be longer. I will probably update every Saturday, but it depends on how much time I have free and how many reviews I get.

Skittles: REVIEW!!! We will try to answer all reviews Personally if they address a comment, etc.

Talon: I didn't know that you of all people could sound smart?

Skittles: Oh, shut it! At least I don't squeak and say "Kuramie" every time we talk about Yu Yu Hakusho!!!

Talon: Oh, and the camp is slightly based on a real camp!

Skittles: That we both go to! Not the best camp there is!

Talon: Hey, it's better then the camp I was at for two weeks. You haven't even read the story, just bits I read to you over the phone!

Skittles: And... your point is?

Chapter 1: Packing is coming soon!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Talon: Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!!!

Chapter 2: Packing and Flight

Kurama sighed. He was stuck helping everyone pack. Meaning that he had to go through everyone's bags.

"Kuwabara, may I ask why one of your bags is meowing?"

"I couldn't leave my kitty at home!"

"There are no pets aloud."

After about an hour, he finally got Kuwabara sorted out.

"Hiei, you know that you can't bring weapons to camp." Kurama said, pulling the fifteenth katana out of Hiei's bag. "And you should bring the clothes that I bought you."

Hiei glared at Kurama, remembering too well the day that Kurama had bought those clothes for him and Keiko looked at them.

"I like that. I HAVE that." Keiko had said to most of the clothes.

"Hiei, you do know that you have to sleep in a cabin and bring your own sheets." Kurama said.

"I am sleeping in a tree." Hiei said.

"No you aren't." Kurama said, piling white sheets with big red roses on them into his bag, pretending not to notice Hiei gagging.

After Hiei was done, Kurama was left with Yusuke.

"Yusuke, why is there a roll of toilet paper in your bag?"

"They said toiletries."

"They mean your toothbrush, comb, toothpaste, etc."

Yusuke scowled as Kurama piled those supplies into Yusuke's bag.

"Yusuke, why are there about five hundred manga books, fifty anime dvds, and a portable dvd player in your bag?"

"Well, what do you expect me to do for the whole eight weeks?"

Kurama sighed as he pulled mounds of stuff out of Yusuke's bag.

"Why do you need this?" Kurama said as he pulled out a bunch of plastic replicas of the Millenium Rod from Yu-Gi-Oh.

"You never know when you might need a rod." Yusuke replied.

"Yusuke, how many pictures of Keiko do you need?"

"Well," Yusuke said. "How many of them are in the bag?"

"Seventy three." Kurama said.

"Then I need seventy three."

"No you don't. And you can't bring Puu. People are going to notice a giant phoenix hanging around camp."

"Well, where is Puu going to stay?"

"Does it look like I care?"

Yusuke scowled and left the room, letting Kurama finish piling three cd players, twenty three cds, ten packets of batteries, thirty assorted candy bars, and twenty posters.

The next day, everyone met up at the airport.

"Kuwabara, one of your bags is meowing." Kurama said.

"Oh, uh, what a nice day today!" Kuwabara said.

Koenma came around the corner in teenage form, followed closely by Botan.

"Hey pacifier breath!" Yusuke called, attracting some stares. Koenma looked ready to explode.

"Yusuke! I told you not to call me that!!!!!" Koenma yelled. "I AM the prince of the Reikai!"

"And I am a half demon and one of the three lords of the Makai, and I say I can call you that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Koenma said, struggling for a comeback. "Well, I am the guy who signs your paychecks!"

"What paychecks? I don't remember any paychecks." Yusuke said. "Let's see... , Gouki, Kurama, Hiei, Rando, Tuguro Brothers, Dark Tornament, etc, etc, etc. Nope, I don't see anything about a paycheck in there."

"I should have let my father throw you in jail!!!" Koenma shouted as people edged away from him and Yusuke.

"Oh, like you could do that now. I'd like to see you stop an S class demon." Yusuke said, gathering energy on his finger.

"Ok. Break it up! Break it up!" Kurama yelled as he pulled Yusuke and Koenma away from each other.

"Aw, Kurama, you always ruin my fun!" Yusuke said.

"Now, as I was saying before I was INTERRUPTED." Koenma said. "Someone else will be coming along with you. Remember, this is a capture mission, only kill the demons if necissary. That means you Hiei."

"Wait, someone else is coming with us?" Kuwabara said.

"Yes! Me!" Botan said.

"Well, I really don't know what's in store for you five, so... have a nice trip!" Koenma said as the five boarded the plane.

"Won't this be just like old times? Going off into missions where the only thing known about them is the tip of the iceberg." Yusuke said.

"I heard that!" Koenma yelled as he disappeared from view.

Three hours later, it seemed that Kurama was going to go crazy.

"How can you stand this?" Kurama yelled at Hiei over the cries of the fifth baby on board.

"Simple. Think of killing them all." Hiei replied.

After a moment, Kurama replied, "Wow. You're right."

Meanwhile, Botan was trying to break up Yusuke's and Kuwabara's fight.

"What? You think winning two, count 'em, two, tournaments and saving the world from destruction isn't enough to earn me your sandwich?"

"Hey! Think of all the times I helped! And you didn't even win that Makai tournament!"

"You always have to be so stubborn! Who's saved your ass countless of times? Me! Who-"

"Shut it, Urameshi, before my spirit sword comes in contact with your flesh."

"Oh, like you're really going to be able to hurt me!"

Kuwabara punched Yusuke on the arm.

"Ow." Yusuke said. "What was that for?"

"See? I can hurt you!" Kuwabara said triumphantly while dodging Yusuke's punches.

"You two have been arguing for the past three hours. Could you keep it down?" Kurama yelled to them while a random person was asking him a question. "Yes, I do know them." He replied with a sigh.

Kurama looked over his seat at the person who had asked the question. Her voice had sounded familiar, and for a reason.

"Mom?" Kurama said.

Indeed, Shiori was sitting right in back of Kurama. "Hi Shuichi." She said. "When you told me about your camp, I called them and asked if I could help out there so I wasn't very far away from you."

"Hey Kurama, isn't that your mom?" Kuwabara said.

"His human mother." Yusuke corrected.

"Shuichi dear, what are they talking about?"

"Nothing. They just have... issues." Kurama said, glaring at Kuwabara and Yusuke, who had started fighting over the sandwich again.

"I can take care of them for you." Hiei said, glancing at his waist, where he had undoubtedly smuggled a katana on board the plane.

"That won't be necessary, Hiei." Kurama said. "I mean, ruling one third of the Makai is hard work, and Yusuke needs a break."

Just then, the sandwich came flying past Kurama, missing him by inches, as it hit Hiei in the face.

"Lord of Makai or not, he dies as soon as this plane ride is over." Hiei said, brushing sandwich pieces out of his hair.

"Come on! You have a death wish for every human!"

"Only the ones I don't know and the ones I do. And besides, he's the exception."

"How many times has he saved you?"

"How many times have I saved him? He would be dead by now if that stupid optimistic ferry girl hadn't decided to give me the headache of the century. He got himself kidnapped that time, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, and if I remember, you purposely got your soul stolen."

"So you saved me a few times, Fox. What's it to you."

"Hiei, you do know that when we go to camp, you can't hide in trees all day. Someone's bound to notice you."

"Then I'll just slit their neck."

"Haven't you already killed enough demons this week?"

"Hm, let me think..." Hiei said before abruptly replying, "No."

Kurama stared at him. Hiei definitely wasn't known for his humor. He was the kill first, talk never type.

Shiori was listening to Kurama, but not really understanding what he was saying to Hiei.

"Sorry Hiei!" Yusuke yelled, finally realizing what the sandwich had hit.

"Forget just killing the Detective, the Toddler and the Baka go too." Hiei said, glancing down at the bandages surrounding his right arm.

"That would put you on probation for the rest of your life!"

"So? I'm sure it would be worth it. You really have turned soft, Fox. A ruthless killer softened by one ningen."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Pessimistic." Kurama said.

Hiei looked at him strangly. "Mr. Pessimistic?"

"Remember last week when Keiko forced Yusuke to go to school? Well, he learned a new word."

"You'd think someone as powerful as him would actually learn some good comebacks."

"Well, being friends with Jin doesn't really help the matter."

"You mean that over-bubbly Shinobi of Wind who nobody can understand?"

"Yes. And most people can understand him."

"Not the smartest Shinobi. Or the strongest. Of course, considering Touya lost to you with Makeup of the Seal on you, I can see why his power levels are like that, always hanging around with each other."

Kurama shrugged at the mention of Touya's defeat. "Who knew a death tree would be so powerful." He said sarcastically.

"You aren't one for sarcasm, Fox."

Kurama shrugged. "I'm bored."

Review Answers:

LiLaNimEdOrK:

Talon: Thanks for reviewing!!! I fixed the spelling, and in that phrase, Yusuke and Kuwabara are wondering why Koenma would sign them up for camp when thay could just hide out in the woods or something like that.

Skittles: Yeah... what she said.

Passionate Angel:

Talon: I feel really sorry for you. We live in a small town called Rehoboth and know only of one big city in Massachusetts.

Skittles:Listening to music dum dum udm dum!...dum! dum!! Dum!!!

Talon: Skittles? Skittles, are you even listening to me?

Skittles:yelling Be quiet! I'm trying to listen here! turns music up

Talon: Smashes CD player Skittles! Answer the review!

Skittles:crying That was my favorite CD player! It took me three months to get that money! Three months! Do you know how long I had to work for that money?

Talon: Skittles, you WORK?!?

Skittles: Don't ruin the moment, Tal. Don't ruin the moment.


End file.
